Examples of tungsten-halogen incandescent lamps having opposed press-sealed end portions are known in the art. Examples are described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,392,299 (Kern), 3,443,144 (Freese, Jr.) 3,602,761 (Kimball), 3,943,395 (Huston et al), and 4,359,665 (Morse et al), all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention. It will be understood from the following that this invention is particularly adapted to lamps of the above type which are especially suited for use in photocopiers. One particular example is shown and described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,395.
In 3,943,395, there is described a lamp including a tubular glass envelope having opposed press-sealed end portions, each of which contain the respective lead-in conductors which, when connected to the photocopier's power source (i.e., 110 VAC), provides electrical energy to the lamp's filament to cause activation thereof. As shown in this patent, lamps of this variety typically include an end cap of ceramic or the like material located on each of the press-sealed ends. These end caps are inserted within the corresponding connectors within the photocopier and connection is made at each end. One particular problem in such an arrangement is that many photocopier machines provide little accessibility at one of these connector locations, in effect, creating a "blind side". Providing positive electrical connection at these locations has thus proven somewhat difficult.
It is believed, therefore, that a tubular incandescent lamp of the type described wherein all electrical connections necessary to accomplish activation of the lamp are made at only one end thereof would constitute a significant advancement in the art. As such, it would only then be necessary to provide a suitable non-electrical connector or the like in this "blind side" region of the photocopier, whereupon mere insertion of such a lamp therein would be possible without requiring electrical connection thereat. The instant invention is thus readily adaptable for use in many of today's photocopier machines without the requirement for extensive modification thereto.